


One Brick, Glued Bricks

by rustbot



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Gen, a disaster but legos are involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 08:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20225206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rustbot/pseuds/rustbot
Summary: Yerim would just like to build a house for her lego family... so please... stop getting hurt.





	One Brick, Glued Bricks

One brick, two bricks… Building this house for her lego family is hard work but there's nothing she'd rather be doing. Playing video games with Hyejoo? Pass. Trying to find Sooyoung's stash of money for Yeojin? Nope. Yerim only had eyes for legos.

Her favorite lego person was one that Jungeun bought Yeojin, it was kind of scary looking on the outside but she had a beautiful personality. Anne worked hard to provide for her family, so she's absolutely going to make sure they have a roof over their plastic heads. Ten bricks… 

Yeojin walked into the room shivering and threw on one of the hoodies that Jungeun left lying around. When she noticed Yerim her face lit up and she sat down next to her.

"Hey, you're building lego stuff? Can I join you? I was playing soccer with Hyunjin but she shoved me into a puddle… See this?" She pointed at her knee, it was... It looked gnarly.

She continued, "This is from the knife that Chaewon left there!"

Oh. Chaewon was involved. It wasn't an accident. Yeojin smelled funny…

Yerim didn't realize she was sniffing Yeojin until she got shoved away. She avoided her eyes but Yeojin didn't let the awkwardness grow before she spoke up quite loudly.

"Do you like it? I stole it from Hyunjin!" Actually… everything she's wearing was stolen… Heejin's glasses, Haseul's pants. Does she own her own clothes..?

Yeojin went on a rant about everything she was wearing and what she went through to get it and Yerim listened intently. She was almost done by the time Yeojin stopped talking. After pausing for a minute to let her brain catch up, she began to build something while making small talk. It didn't resemble anything on this planet, but she was smiling so it was probably going well.

It finally clicked when she whispered,

"Death to Hyunjin-" and grabbed Anne to put her underneath the blade(?) of her blocky weapon. A quiet gasp was heard, making them both look up at the doorway. Hyejoo was holding three cartons of apple juice and nearly dropped one as she rushed into the room.

"You can't kill him! Doyoung has so much to live for!" She tossed the cartons on the bed, waking up Jinsoul in the process, and tackled Yeojin before she could cut off the lego person's head. Yerim watched in fascination as Hyejoo slammed Yeojin against the bed that Jinsoul was trying to escape. The hiss of pain that followed just made her more excited, it's been too long since the last fight in the dorm. She was beginning to think she'd have to insult Chaewon's minecraft house just for something interesting to happen.

She quietly grabbed Anne and went into the closet. Her metallic arm shone in the faint light, causing Yerim to let out a soft giggle. A lot of sounds could be heard from inside the closet, but only one conversation really stood out.

"That's disgusting please don't do that on my floor."

"Our floor and what bleed? Don't bleed on the floor!?!"

"Yeah exactly,"

"Can you two be quiet I think I have a concussion."

"I'm bleeding!"

"Okay Bleeding and Yeojin, please be quiet I might have a head injury."

The sound of panic in their voices lulled her to sleep.

After a while, someone opened the closet door and dragged her back out into the room. It was a disaster. Anne's house was completely destroyed and there was blood on the floor. Haseul saw her staring and said,

"Jinsoul tripped over your legos and Hyejoo was thrown against the wall. They're both in the emergency room." Her phone rang, and she cursed before leaving the room.

A weird feeling settled over Yerim as she watched her answer the phone. She didn't miss the clipped tone Haseul used to address whoever was on the other line.

"What do you mean you don't have it anymore? Do you know how hard it is to raise 11 kids? Don't call me until you get more, and you will get more." Yerim peeked into the living room and saw the erratic movements coming from the leader. Haseul's head snapped to the direction Yerim was and she put the fear of God (Haseul) into her heart with one sentence.

"If you don't go into your room right now, I will hide all of your legos." Yerim scrambled back into the room and locked the door. Her breathing was heavy until she heard Haseul go into her own room. She crawled over to the destroyed house and put Anne next to it, before running away from it like it was a zombie chasing her.

Jinsoul woke up with strange words in her ear from a familiar voice and warm hands.

"-and that's how Yeojin's first postmates delivery went." Jiwoo finished her story with a deep intake of breath. She met the tired eyes of Jinsoul and gave her a wide smile.

"You're awake!" Jiwoo released her hands and stood up. She dashed out the door as Sooyoung walked in, covered in nacho cheese. She ignored Jinsoul and went straight to the bathroom.

When she came out she only said two words,

"Son Hyejoo."

Jiwoo came back as she finished speaking, holding a cup of water victoriously. She was wobbling dangerously, and would have fainted if Sooyoung hadn't caught her.

"There was a fight-" It was only then that Jinsoul noticed the blood on her face. Jiwoo tried to jump out of Sooyoung's grasp, knocking them both down onto the ground. Jinsoul pressed the nurse call button as she watched it happen.

Back at the dorm, Haseul's phone rang again.

"They won't let us leave until they meet you." Chaewon's tone was flat, but she could hear Jinsoul screaming in the background.

"Stay back! I have a french fry!" Haseul hung up and lifted up the sleeping Hyunjin from her bed. When she complained Haseul whispered in her ear.

"We're going to infiltrate a hospital. If you don't help… I'll make you the leader." Hyunjin thrashed violently and yelled,

"How are you even lifting me up?!? Anything but that! Please!"

Hyunjin walked up to the first nurse she saw and put on the deepest voice she could muster.

"Hello ma'am I'm looking for Son Hyejoo? I'm her father." The nurse looked her over.

"No you aren't. I think I'd know what my own dad looks like." Hyunjin cursed Haseul for coming up with this idea, and ripped off her fake mustache.

"You're right, I'm Hyunjin… I need to break her out of here." Hyejoo's sister sighed and whispered the room number in her ear. Hopefully Haseul has more luck on her side than usual.

When she makes her way to the room Hyejoo doesn't even spare her a thank you. She just got up and dryly commented on her wig.

"You look handsome. Maybe you should marry me."

Haseul did not have luck on her side. The cult kidnapped her in exchange for their freedom… Hopefully BBC doesn't decide to just leave her there.

Jinsoul groggily made her way into the bedroom and noticed the blood was still on the floor. She got a wipe from the closet and cleaned it up before spotting the destroyed lego house.

...Yerim must've forgotten to glue it!

**Author's Note:**

> blame lyn,,, also i don't remember writing this,,,


End file.
